


For Tonight

by Kim Yoon Chan (KimYoonChan)



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Tissues may be needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimYoonChan/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: I didn't want to write this initially, but I needed another outlet to drain my feelings out...
Kudos: 4





	For Tonight

It was a gruelling week for Monsta X; with the endless hours of dance and vocal practice, being in the studio mixing songs that weren’t up to their usual standards, on top of the extra stresses that came this month, they barely had time to breathe. 

So when the manager had decided to give them the night off, they thought of ordering in and finally spending dinner together. Kihyun had made the call on the way home in the van, with everyone else lazily giving him their orders, all half heartedly trying to muster up energy to make it home. 

“Dinner together at last...” Hyungwon whispered, more to himself as a sigh left his lips, but Minhyuk who was seated next to him heard him anyways. 

“But it’s not the same...” he whispered back, his eyes locked on the road in front of them, seeming as if he wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation in the first place. The traffic made their drive home slightly longer than it normally took them and Kihyun wondered if they would make it in time for when the food arrives...

By the time the manager parked their car in the lot, it was 11pm and all the members had fallen asleep or were halfway there. Hyunwoo and Kihyun had the task of waking them all up and ushering them up the elevator to their dorm. 

“I call first shower!” Changkyun called out as they trudged to the door, which made Jooheon scoff jokingly.

“I was wondering who was stinking up the place...” he joked; the others laughed while Changkyun hit him on the arm several times and held him in a headlock, resulting in mini chaos between the two.

“Yah...keep it down, you’re going to disturb the neighbours,” Hyunwoo reprimanded them as they reached their door. Kihyun made note that the food hadn’t arrived yet, which was a bonus. _Maybe it arrived but they already left since we weren’t home?_

“Sorry hyung,” Jooheon apologized with a cheeky smile. Kihyun pushed pass them to put their code in, the door chiming open, leaving him to open it further to let them in.

The first thing he noticed as he stepped into the dark apartment, was the smell of food; fresh, almost homemade food. It confused him to no end because as far as he remembered, he made sure to have any leftover meals put into the fridge to avoid them being spoilt. And as far as he remembered, none of them had been home earlier to even _leave_ the smell lingering. 

“Hyung, did you leave the stove on?” Hyungwon asked as he got a whiff of the delicious food, making his stomach growl in hunger. Hyunwoo switched the lights on and everyone was looking at each other and Kihyun, expecting an answer. 

“No...I’m pretty sure the dorm would’ve caught fire or something if I did...” he told them before he turned around and walked further in, switching the lights on as he went.

Hyunwoo and him went to check the kitchen but upon inspection, the stove was off and there were no signs of any food on the counter. Hyungwon led the others towards the living area, in direction of their rooms. He switched the light on in the living area and stopped short. 

Hyungwon stood frozen at what he saw in front of him. He wanted to say something, or call out to the others, but his brain function had stopped and his eyes could do nothing but stare. Minhyuk in his half asleep state had bumped into Hyungwon, not realizing that he had stopped and when he went to ask why he stopped or what was wrong, his eyes had caught what Hyungwon was staring at. All the same with the rest of them, they stopped and stared, in a state of shock and confusion. 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo were the last to enter and upon seeing the others huddled, they wondered what was going on.

“Hey, what’s happening? Why are you all standing there?!” Kihyun asked them with a slightly raised voice. No one answered him and Hyunwoo was even more confused by the lack of movement. He decided to take action as he grabbed Kihyun’s arm and pushed the both of them to the front of everyone else. 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo also stood in shock. There in their living area, in front of a table full of food which Kihyun assumed were the ones they ordered earlier, and a birthday cake, was...

“Hoseok-ah...”

“Surprise...!” 

They all stood frozen for a few more moments, not sure what to do or say, before Hoseok spoke up.

“I’m not a ghost you know...do I not get hugs anymore?” he joked lightly with them. Jooheon was the first to move, with tears streaming down his face as he hugged Hoseok tight. 

“We missed you...”

“I know,”

Minhyuk was the next one to walk up to him with a small smile. Hoseok pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair too. 

“I’m sorry hyung wasn’t here to celebrate your birthday, we’ll celebrate tonight ok?” Hoseok whispered and Minhyuk was left to shake his head. All the other members had their turn at giving Hoseok a hug, leaving Hyunwoo last.

  
The leader wasn’t sure of how to process his feelings. Would it be wise to confront them now and talk it all out? Or should he wait and just have fun? Hoseok made the first move by walking up to him and engulfing him in a tight hug, tears ran non stop down his face. a stream of _‘I’m so sorry’_ left his lips like an endless mantra.

Hyunwoo cried harder as his whole body shook, his own stream of _‘I’m sorrys’_ mixed in. The hug lasted longer than either of them had ever hugged before and the rest of them were reduced to never ending tears. 

After several moments of nothing but sniffles, they both pulled apart, staring at each other before Hyunwoo laughed lightly at their dishevelled looks. The moment however was broken by a growl coming from Hyungwon, which made everyone turn to look at him. He smiled sheepishly at them and apologized.

“Guess I’m really hungry...” and Hoseok couldn’t help but laugh out loud at him, breaking the sad tension.

“I call last shower!” Changkyun shouted with more energy than before he entered the dorm. 

“Now you’re really going to stink up the dorm...!” Jooheoon joked as their previous chaos started up again.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok looked around the room, pride filling their hearts at the happy states of their members, then turned to look at each other with a small smile and a silent thought crossing between them.

_‘Let’s be happy...’_

_‘ ...for tonight...’_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write this initially, but I needed another outlet to drain my feelings out...


End file.
